Drazi
The Drazi are an alien warrior race that features in Babylon 5. History A training expedition to Centauri Prime were noted for seeing several Whitestar ships on the edge of Centauri Republic. (Episode: Rumors, Bargains and Lies) In 2262, the Drazi delegation refused to sign the Declaration of Principles of the Interstellar Alliance as they did not agree with its concepts. Furthermore, they were unhappy that the technological advancements promised by the Alliance had not been delivered to their people which saw them urging the other ambassadors to refuse the signing of the Declaration as they rejected the notion of legislating morality. Secretly, they had been supporting the Raiders in striking at the neighboring world such as the Enfili on the edge of Drazi space. Such Raiders were provided equipment and weaponry in exchange for some of the resources gained from the raids on the independent worlds. A Ranger fleet was dispatched which the Drazi intended to ambush but telepathic intelligence given to the Interstellar Alliance learnt of this planned attack. After the uncovering of this plan, the Drazi ambassador publically admitted to his government's actions and begged that his peoples fleet not be destroyed. This demonstrated the reason for the signing of the Alliance's Declaration of Principles which the other alien races agreed to completing. (Episode: The Paragon of Animals) Overview Beneath their arms, there was a reproductive pouch that was hidden beneath a skin flap. (Movie: A Call to Arms) They were noted for being a strong and proud people. (Episode: Intersections in Real Time) Drazi claimed that they had always respected the rights of neighboring worlds and that they had never enslaved a race or exploited another species. In reality, this was far from the case as they were quite capable of supporting actions that harmed other worlds. (Episode: The Paragon of Animals) They had also always competed with the Centauri for trade and any war against the Centauri Republic was within their best interest. (Episode: Movements of Fire and Shadow) Statues within their culture were considered intrinsically worthless and had no value. (Episode: The Illusion of Truth) Pilgrims carried ceremonial blades on the sacred day of Chu'dag. (Episode: The Parliament of Dreams) Out of tradition, they built their city's street to be narrow in order to prevent invading armies from attacking in large numbers. A further fact that stemmed from their time as an outdoor people meant that their houses had small rooms as they only went in-doors when necessary and thus had large balconies. (Episode: The Ragged Edge) Drazi smugglers were known to use their reproductive pouch beneath the arm as a secure place to hide small valuable goods. (Movie: A Call to Arms) Dro'shalla was one god within their beliefs whose light was said to guide them. (Episode: The Fall of Night) A minor deity was Shokalla who was considered the patron saint of pilots. (Episode: The Illusion of Truth) Members *'Tirk': *'Literana Varda': male doctor who claimed that during the Centauri War that they never had any Centauri bodies but was secretly hiding the fact that they had recovered Shadow technology that controlled the Centauri Republic warships but accidently killed by his own people. (Episode: Movements of Fire and Shadow) Appearances *''Babylon 5'': "The Illusion of Truth" Category:Aliens Category:Humaniods Category:Races Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters